I Knew It
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Follow up to Carolina Girl. one shot* Hung over and not happy about being woken up Carmi Helms and Holly Redman weren't expecting to see the picture that Shannon took. Miz/OC, JoMo/OC


_**I Knew It!**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N: This is the follow up to Carolina Girl. I have been playing around with it for the past couple of weeks. I only own Carmi, Holly belong to Neurotic-Idealist and Vio belongs NellyLove.**_

* * *

Shannon Moore laughed he couldn't wait to show Carmi and Holly the picture of their boyfriends in the same bed he left the room, going into the guest room next door. Vio walked out of the room shaking her head laughing as well, "Have a good night lover boys." She couldn't believe that those two were in the same bed. No wonder Carmi loved teasing them about their sexuality from time to time.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked. "To sleep on the couch. Seeing on how your girlfriend is in bed with my girlfriend." John answered. "Why not go into Carmi's room and getting in bed with them? You know Carmi loves having you in bed with her." "Because Carmi will kill me if I woke her up getting into the bed with them. And she is a beast when she gets woke up with a hung over." John answered, "You should know that by now." Mike nodded his head, he remembered all too well. "Besides Holly would probably freak out with me being in bed with her.

"Car! Wake up!' Shannon called early the next morning, he couldn't wait any longer for them to wake up. Carmi grumbled and rolled away from his voice. "Carmichael Shea wake your ass up now." Shannon stated poking the back of Carmi's head. "Fuck you.' she growled. "Such lovely language for a lady." Shannon teased, "What would Dallas say if he herd talking like that?" "He would tell me to kick your ass for waking up his baby girl when she is hung over." Carmi muttered, "Where hell is my damn coffee?" Shannon smiled sheepishly, "sorry baby." "You wake me up with out my damn coffee? Shannon you know better."

"Would you two shut up?" Holly growled. "Way to go Shan. You woke up Holly too." Carmi accused. "You two are going to be happy with me when I showed you this picture." Shannon said. Carmi sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly, "It better be good." "It will be." "Did you show them yet?" Vio asked coming into the room as well, carrying coffee mugs. Carmi's hazel eyes locked on the coffee mug. "Not yet, Car was yelling at me for waking her up without her coffee." Vio shook her head, "Drink this and be happy. Shannon is about to make your day." "Where is John?" "And Mike?" both brunettes asked.

"John was asleep on the couch when I walked past the living room." Vio supplied. "I am not too sure about Mike." Shannon added, "Besides I don't think they want to be around when you see this." "What? Just show me damn it." Carmi said making a grabbing motion with her hand. "Impatient much?" Shannon teased. "Show me the picture so I can go back to sleep." "Don't show that picture!" John said coming into the room. "Why? John what did you do last night?" Carmi asked as her boyfriend came over to the room and crawled into the bed with them. He kissed her lips quickly before he glared at Shannon.

"Just show us the picture." "Don't! Please she doesn't need to have more reason to tease me.' Mike said coming into the room as well. "Whoa you are fully clothed that's shocking." Carmi teased her best friend. "Shut up." Mike groaned, he had made that mistake once of sleeping naked when Carmi invited him to Diamond Dallas Page's house. He refused to sleep naked for a month after that.

John decided to change the subject then to keep the girls' minds off of the picture that Shannon was dying to show them. "So did you girls have fun last night?" John questioned stealing Carmi's coffee mug and taking a sip off of it. "Yes." Carmi answered stanching her mug back. "I still can't believe that we beat that guy in arm wrestling." Holly stated as Mike sat next to her kissing her temple.

"You beat a guy in arm wrestling?" Mike asked. "All three of you?" "Yes Mike. Because we are Carolina girls. And we are Awesome." Carmi stated mocking his catchphrase. "What did I tell you about doing that?" Mike asked, "Besides Holly isn't from here." "She is an honorary Carolina girl." Vio stated, "Anyways he ended up thinking that those two were lesbians because Carmi made out with Holly." "WHAT!" the former tag team exclaimed. Carmi smirked into her coffee cup while Holly flushed. "You made out with Holly?" John asked. Carmi just smirked. "Holl? Is that true?" Holly shook her head not wanting to answered.

"Sweets come on answer me." John pleaded. Carmi lowered her coffee mug, "I will never tell. Shannon show me that damn picture before I go even more crazy then I already am." Shannon smirked and handed his phone over to the baby of the family. "OH. My. God." both girls exclaimed. "I knew it!' Carmi exclaimed. "Me too." Holly agreed. "Question is are we just their covers?"

"That wasn't funny when you said that to the girl in the star bucks and it's not funny now Sweets." John stated. "Sure it is." Carmi laughed. "I have always questioned it since they showered together." Holly laughed as well. "They did what?" Shannon asked as Vio laughed. "Yeah they showered together back we first formed the team.' Carmi said. John cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't finish that sentence." Carmi's hazel eyes twinkled mischievously. "John I hate to break it to you, she already told me about it." Vio stated though her laughter. John looked between his girlfriend and her best friend confused.

"When?" 'A couple of days after you told her." "And now I am in trouble." Carmi sighed as John steeled his jaw, he told her that in confidence. Smirking the baby of the family moved in closer to her boyfriend nuzzling into his neck, John took her coffee mug from her. "We should leave them alone." Shannon stated. "We should, they can be so sicken at times." Mike said, "Besides I need to talk to Holly." "And I am going to leave." Vio said.

The group was leaving Carmi's room, "Hey Car." Holly stated. "What?" "We so knew it."

* * *

A/N: I don't know how well I like it but oh well.


End file.
